


How Genji Shimada Learned He Liked It Up the Ass

by urgaylol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Boys, First Time, Friends With Benefits, I hate myself, I might have left a few typos in oops wops, I've never taken anything seriously in my life and I won't start now, M/M, Mild Fluff, Porn with too much plot, Sex, Smut, all of these tags are out of order, because our god is a horrible deity that cursed me with very specific desires, communication is key, genji has a working dick it's canon ya'll, i just want these boys to be friends and have sex, me trying to establish an interesting and supportive dynamic, mostly cause I ship mchanzo and gency to death, my bad sense of humor, no one falls for anyone, obvious twists are obvious, smut with poor comedic timing, well not plot but too much dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgaylol/pseuds/urgaylol
Summary: The longest one-shot I've ever written, whoops. Takes place a year or two after Retribution.





	How Genji Shimada Learned He Liked It Up the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my dick
> 
> UPDATE: none of ya'll told me I accidently had mccree taking off his shirt twice

Jesse McCree was horny, but not in the fun, sexy way.

More in the way where his mood was constantly compromised, brought on by weeks of increasingly aggravating sexual frustration that mixed with everyday irritations to the point where he couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

More in the way where his tolerance for the internal political misdoings rendering Blackwatch increasingly unstable had lowered significantly.

More in the way where his aim was starting to falter and his ability to make rational, relatively ethical choices quickly in combat were faltering, much to his own guilt and dismay.

More in the way where Ana Amari, twenty years his senior and more of a mentor than a proper friend, bending over against the counter to wash her hands managed to spark interest in his gut before self-disgust slammed the feeling away. In his defense, Reyes wasn't exactly lenient with time off, and even less so with time off specifically in places where Jesse could be around people who weren't his coworkers.

Jesse was seated in Ana's office. He had originally just come to hand off his mission report and be on his way, but Ana had insisted on giving him one of her discount, back-alley checkups in her pseudo doctor's office that Angela had not approved of.

"I just want to get your heart rate." Ana claimed, holding up an arm brace and a small blood-pressure machine. "Even with Angela trying to age you backwards, you still need to be careful. All that crap you inhale isn't doing your crow's feet any favors."

"Closest you've ever come to admitting you're worried about me. Always glad to know when you're on the rag." Jesse replied.

Ana snickered.

"You are as charming as you are derogatory."

"Hey, it shows you got youth."

Ana advanced with the arm brace. As she pressed into his space and pulled up his shirt sleeve to complete the task, she wrinkled her nose.

"You smell like..." Ana trailed off.

"Hell of a way to start a sentence, mam."

"You smell like issues."

Jesse apparently couldn't have any crisis without it getting passed Ana.

"You sure know how to keep a conversation going." Jesse replied, wanting to not be a part of this exchange so much his head spun. He thought about running away, taking the machine vicariously connected to his arm through the contracting brace with him.

Ana stepped back, and took a good look. Her mouth tightened into a look of speculation.

Finally, she barked out a laugh and said--

"Pupils, enlarged. Heart rate, elevated, even for you. Mood, slightly more aggressive than standard. Sense of wit, rapidly diminishing. I've noticed over the past few weeks that something seemed to be the matter with you. It seems I'm not the only one who hasn't lost my youth, as you're suffering from something many teenage boys can relate to."

Jesse adjusted his hat to cover more of his face. Not that it mattered, Ana fucking nailed it in that creepy, uncomfortable way she always did. 

"You gave me your checkup, mam." said Jesse, setting his face like stone. "So now I think it's time for me to check out of this conversation."

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

Ana continued to giggle, doing all but point and laugh, and Jesse moved his hat down another inch.

"Look." Jesse started, giving up. "I ain't seen anybody who I don't work with in three weeks."

The last part of his sentence came out as a snicker to join Ana's, as he embraced the uncomfortable nature of the conversation.

Ana ripped the velcro brace off his arm, and moved a few glorious feet away.

"Sounds like you could use a break." she noted.

"I could handle one."

"Good. Because you got the night off."

Jesse's eyebrows shot up. Ana had never given him time off before, except for "mental health" reasons.

Although, as Jesse caught himself trying to get a good look at Ana's half-a-century-old hips, he figured his current issue might also qualify as one of mental health.

"Thank you kindly." Jesse replied, getting to his feet in the hopes that she'd let him leave.

"Use it well." Ana said with a wicked smirk as she turned to face him.

"Let me go into town."

The words sounded too much like pleading for Jesse to be happy with them.

"I'm sorry, you can't. You know the rules." Ana replied, denying his request simply. "But consider finding, well, someone to help you. You aren't the only one who's got cabin fever."

Jesse was struck with a realization he'd had many times before; Ana Amari was a sick, twisted soul who got off to making other people uncomfortable.

"And no, I'm not talking about myself." Ana continued, eyeing Jesse's open mouth and raised eyebrow. "I'm not having sex with you, Jesse."

"I ain't _that_ desperate." Jesse shot back, twisting his features into a dry smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Right now? Yes you are."

Jesse chuckled and winced.

"I sure hope I'm not." he replied, truthfully. He started to make his way to the door.

"Genji is also free tonight, if you were wondering." said Ana before he could escape.

"Ana, you can't just say stuff like that." Jesse sighed.

"Sorry. Agent Shimada is also free tonight, if you were wondering."

"I was not. Also, I must say, mam, I love you to pieces, but I'm going to run as far away from this conversation as I can now."

"Alright then. Take a load off."

"I'll talk to you later, Amari."

"Rub one off the checklist."

"I'm leavin' now."

"Go make your dick cry, McCree."

Jesse shut the door behind him.

~~~~

Back in his own quarters, Jesse tried to make sense of his own head.

He laid sprawled across his bed, the sheets as grey as the rest of the small room. He had preemptively dimmed the lights, and considered lighting a candle before realizing his right hand didn't need an atmospheric push to get to work.

It had been far too long. Masturbation hadn't been on his mind lately, with all the political disputes and what not, but in hindsight that was probably part of what had led to his current problem.

He was already half hard when he got his jeans unzipped, and felt himself swell to nearly full when he wrapped a hand around himself.

"Well, aren't I easy." he muttered to the ghosts.

Stroking his cock on his back with one leg straight and the other bent felt pretty ok, and he knew he looked like sixty million dollars, but he needed some substance to think about, and he was too lazy to set something up to watch.

Genji sure had looked good at the practice range today.

Jesse's eyes shot open and the speed of his pumping faltered.

It wasn't the first time Genji had come up during a session of old fashion self-indulgence, but most of those dirty, shameful occations had been long before Genji had come to be someone McCree called a friend. A good one, at that. Times in Blackwatch were tough as they tried to clean up Reyes' mistakes. Genji was a good choice to relate to on the sidelines as they mutually weren't directly involved in the infighting.

Jesse had met Genji when he was nothing but a sexy, troubled cyborg. Much different from the Genji who he knew now, a sexy, slightly-less troubled cyborg with a sense of humor, a knack for fascinating conversation now that his English was better, a good taste in movies, a few shallow sensibilities, a playful streak, a little dip in his waist that would look damn good against the floor--

Jesse was no stranger to dirty thoughts about people he didn't strictly want to marry, but coworkers? Coworkers he respected and cared about?

Sure, he snuck a glace at Genji's ass now and then, but who didn't?

Oh, who was he kidding. Genji was pretty as a picture, and care about his well-being all he must, Jesse couldn't stop thinking about what Genji's well-being looked like under all that plating.

Maybe it was because of what Ana had said, informing Jesse of Genji's free night. Hopefully not. That would have been minorly upsetting.

No longer caring about why, or his guilt, Jesse re-imagined his earlier run in with his friend at the range with a different conclusion, one that ended with Genji bent over a kitchen table with a frilly cream-white table cloth, loud and expressive with that pretty accent, more than clear about the fact that he was enjoying himself, bobbing up and--

Jesse's phone vibrated. He groaned, his death grip on himself loosening as he scrambled for the device, just in case it was Morrison telling him he was fired unless he stopped jacking it to platonic friends and cleaned out the gutters like he was supposed to do three months ago.

It wasn't Morrison. Jesse stroked himself once, twice, and a few more times as he read the message, unable to completely stop.

**> From Genji**  
can I come over? just got out of a meeting. Jack tore me a new hole and fucked it, and the process was as boring as it was humbling.

The fact that Genji's text managed to turn him on even more was a little lowbrow and shameful, Jesse thought. Moreso even than that time he had gotten drunk as a teenager and jerked it to the weather channel.       

**> To Genji**  
yes 

**> To** **Genji**  
no

**> From** **Genji**  
I'm receiving mixed messages.

**> To** **Genji**  
yeah, i can see why you feel that way. i'll tell you i don't much care for the part of myself that immediately said yes  

**> From** **Genji**  
...what?

**> To** **Genji**  
sorry, forget i said that. my head's scrambled

In Jesse's defense, he was only typing with one hand.

**> To** **Genji**  
anyway, not tonight. i got stuff

**> To Genji**  
yoga

It was a bad excuse. Jesse pretended like he hadn't purposefully come up with the poor justification in the hopes Genji would pry a little farther, hopeless gossip that he was. 

**> From ** **Genji**  
a likely story.

**> From** **Genji**  
what are you really doing? pranks? raiding the liqueur cabinets?? STEALING SNACKS?¿¿? I want in.

**> To** **Genji**  
christ

**> To** **Genji**  
it's not the least embarrassing thing in the world, ok?

**> From ** **Genji**  
now you HAVE to tell me.

If Jesse was honest, a small, stupid, hopeful, and selfish part of him that didn't care about his integrity and the future stability of his dynamics with his coworkers wanted Genji to know on the off chance that the man would offer to help, without Jesse having to risk it and ask.

Not that he was going to ask.

**> To** **Genji**  
look, genji

**> To** **Genji**  
you ever need to relieve tension?

**> From** **Genji**  
what kind of tension

**> From ** **Genji**  
kenetic tension?

**> To** **Genji**  
fraid not

**> From ** **Genji**  
>.>

**> From ** **Genji**  
<.<

**> To** **Genji**  
look its not like we get shore leave

**> To** **Genji**  
and i got a few months of tension under my belt that need dealing with

**> To** **Genji**  
you got the picture, right? nature calls, and i'm going for a new record tonight in my bathtub. if you catch my lowball of a drift

**> From Genji**  
I didn't realize you were 12. 

**> To Genji**  
low hanging fruit 

**> From Genji**  
you don't want me to come over because you're too horny?

**> From Genji**  
if I am being truthful, I can relate to the feeling.

In his free hand, Jesse felt himself stiffen to the point of aching at the voyeuristic thrill of the Genji's realization. Jesse slapped himself with his own code of ethics until he stopped being icky.

' _Stop being gross to your friends and just watch some wholesome porn._ ' Jesse ordered himself.

**> To Genji**  
i recon i don't like to see it in words, but yeah. being around you right now...

**> To Genji**  
simple fact of life that it would make things a little more complicated

Jesse knew he should stop flirting. Knew he was going to regret this.

**> From Genji  
**simple fact of life?

**> To Genji**  
yeah

**> To Genji**  
look, i'm in a weird mood, the bottom line is that i wouldn't be that much fun. since my self-respect has been tossed out the window with the laundry morrison told me to wash, i'll tell you straight up that you being in the same room as me right now is gonna make my situation a lot harder

**> To Genji**  
i'm big on lowballs tonight

**> From Genji**  
bold of you

**> To Genji**  
i do apologize for the immaturity of the situation. would you believe me if I said I was drunk?

**> From Genji**  
subtlety has never been your strong suit

**> From Genji**  
I was never aware I, huh,

**> From Genji**  
discomposed you so much.

Jesse narrowed his eyes. Despite the man occasionally returning to his old bruiting and edgy attitude when he was having a bad day, Genji wasn't a cruel person. And someone would have to be made out of thick metal to not be picking up on Jesse's obvious subtext. So Genji could only be asking for specificity for one of two reasons. If he was being mocking, or if...

Fueled by courage, blind hope, and about seven peanut butter Poptarts, Jesse took a chance.

**> To Genji**  
you usually don't

**> To Genji**  
alright that's a lie 

**> To Genji**  
let's just say the feeling's ramped up right now, doll

Jesse had gotten away with calling Genji pet names before, just like he did with everyone, but never had it been so exhilarating.

**> From Genji**  
are you saying what I think you're saying?

**> To Genji**  
what do you want me to say, that you're a right physical spectical?

**> From Genji  
**yes. but I would prefer you say it to my face.

Jackpot. 

**> To Genji**  
that can be arranged?

**> From Genji**  
glad to hear it, because I have some tension of my own to relieve. some of my suspicions have been confirmed, and I would like to put them to rest.

Jackpot?

**> To Genji**  
jesus christ. i'm gonna regret saying this tomorrow, but while i'm feeling brave, i want you to know that you're driving me up the wall

**> From Genji**  
I'm coming over. you better answer your door.

It was far from the hottest "let's do it" conversation Jesse had been a part of over texts, but he would take it.

He supposed he should stop touching himself. With extreme will, he forced his hand away from his genitalia and slid back into his clothing. It was hard. 

His jeans were uncomfortable, and it seemed rude to answer the door with an undying erection, so Jesse stared silently at the wall thinking of bureaucracy until he calmed down.

Unfortunately, with the regained control over his composure, his boldness crumbled to nerves. He still very much wanted this to happen, but anxiety was present. And the fact that Genji didn't seem embarrassed at all was a little intimidating. He pulled out his phone one last time.

**> To Genji  
**sorry to break character, but do you mind if we watch a movie before I fuck you senseless? 

**> To Genji**  
...i regret typing that

No response. Genji must have been on his way and not on his phone. 

Jesse could get over himself. After all, he trusted Genji with his life, and had the justification to. And their friendship had lasted the test of their own dual emotional inadequacies.

A sharp tap on his front door lead Jesse from his thoughts. After spending a long enough time anxiously messing with his hair to warrant a second round of louder knocks, Jesse twisted the doorknob, preparing a grin of faux confidence and a shitty, shitty joke to defuse the tension.

But when Jesse opened the door, and his smirk immediately faltered.

Genji's brown eyes were shot with red. Jesse couldn't see the rest of his face, but his high-chested posture indicated he was feeling wildly confrontational.

Definitely confrontational. Jesse felt a metal hand shove him back, much closer to aggressive than aroused. As Genji grabbed for the door and shut them both in the room, Jesse swore he could see steam radiating out from Genji's ventilation system.

It was nothing short of terrifying.

"How dare you, McCree?" Genji started, voice loud and low before Jesse could even start to figure out what was wrong. "After all these years, you've been brash and rude but never have you said anything close to..."

Genji's hands clenched and Jesse heard a growl boil from under Genji's mask. Jesse watched with his mouth wide open, horrified and confused.

"...said anything close to, 'Hey, Genji, don't come over, because the sight of you and that body is so unappealing it will make me unable to pleasure myself in my own hand after you leave'."

Genji's sentence made absolutely no sense for several seconds, partly because it made no sense. There must have been some sort of miscommunication, and when Jesse began to go over the previous texts in his mind, he was stuck with a realization.

Jesse closed his gaping mouth. In a poorly timed moment, he began to snicker. Genji, who McCree usually admired for his sharpness, had interpreted everything Jesse had said so impossibly wrong it could knock the little bugs out of someone's eyelashes.

"...I know that I am not pleasant to look upon," Genji continued, "but you must truly be troubled because that is the single rudest and most unnecessary--stop laughing!" 

Genji looked nothing short of furious, so much so that Jesse could almost see the tight, gritted teeth behind the mask.

"Christ, that's one hell of a conclusion." Jesse started between cackles that he struggled to stifle, for the sake of chivalry. "But I gotta make it clear to you that what you think I said ain't anywhere near what I was really gettin' at."

Genji's eyes narrowed. His left hip jutted out, and his arms crossed above his pelvis.

"You better have a pretty good explanation for your actions if you wish to keep hold of both your kidneys." he threatened.

Jesse remembered the ' _do you want to watch a movie before i fuck you senseless text_ ' that Genji obviously hadn't read before he had left in an angry huff.

"Pull out your phone." Jesse said. "Look at our conversation again."

Genji locked eyes and blinked twice before complying, his face still warped with anger. Jesse continued to snuff out his laughter, knowing he should probably be embarrassed by the miscommunication because of how relieving it was about to be on his end, but was too amused to care.

Jesse could mark the exact moment Genji was struck with understanding, a few short seconds after he opened his phone. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, and for the first time that Jesse had witnessed, Genji's free hand came up to redundantly cover his lower face-plate. 

" _Oh_." Genji said, voice small as he scrolled, presumably rereading the conversation with new context.

"Lord almighty, I was pretty clear." Jesse replied. "How on earth did you interpret all that as me saying I didn't want you to be around because you would stifle me? That don't make any goddamn sense."

Genji's assertive anger had been tossed out the window for a more anxious stance, and a pink dusting over his cheek bones and the visible part of his nose. Jesse himself was a bit sheepish, but strangely endeared at the same time. 

"I did not see this coming." Genji said, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Genji, you're ridiculous. I was hopin' you trusted me enough to not be that big of an asshole. Wanna just forget the whole thing and steal some snacks?"

Genji was silent. With his back tight against the door, he slid down with until he was seated. Jesse's smile faltered. When Genji started talking again, it was just above a whisper.

"You wanted..." he started, words slow and calculated, "with me?"

_Oh._

Genji locked eyes with Jesse, and McCree was struck with his second realization of the night; despite his recent growths in mental health, Genji's self-esteem, at least regarding his physical appearance, was on the ground with the roaches, so much so that it had superseded his common sense.

"That's a genuinely a heartbreaking thing to hear you say, sugar. Why are you so surprised?"

Genji pulled his metal knees into his chest, tightening his form against the door. Jesse sat down across from him, leaving a few feet between their toes as to not make his companion feel trapped.

"You wanted to make love, with me?" Genji asked again, gesturing to himself with both hands.

Genji's word choice momentarily refreshed Jesse's arousal, before he shot it down on account of extreme untimeliness.

"Yeah." answered Jesse. "I wasn't like, confessing my love or nothing, just suggestin' something simple between friends. You alright there? You don't look alright."

The flush was still persisting on Genji's face, and his grip on his knees tightened before he spoke.

"I haven't committed such an act in years, not before I became what I am now. I had accepted that sex wasn't something I was to be a part of anymore, as my appearance and anatomy had become so alien."

"Well, I like lookin' at you."

Genji chuckled, dark and suprised.

"Someone like you likes looking at someone like me." said Genji, the words rolling off his tongue with wonder.

"Someone like me?"

"Handsome."

"Well, thank you kindly."

"You are a questionable human being." Genji replied, his code phrase for ' _touch_   _me, I'm sad_ '.

Jesse shifted his weight to tuck himself into the door frame, tight against his companion's right side. Genji scooted over to make more room. There wasn't a lot of space, but Genji didn't seem to mind being swaddled.

A dark head came to rest on Jesse's shoulder, like it had many times before. Jesse carded a hand past rubber tubing to soft black hair, and Genji hummed.

"I apologize." Genji mumbled. "My anger was misguided."

"Don't you worry about it. How 'bout that movie?" Jesse suggested, to no avail.

"Have you seen my face without my mask?" 

"Yeah, plenty a' times. Why?"

Jesse heard a sharp hiss as Genji disengaged the metal plate covering the lower half of his face.

Genji turned to look Jesse in the eyes once again, and McCree studied the face before him that he'd seen on a handful of other occasions. Usually when Genji was drunk.

Most of Genji's skin was still peach, but his lower jaw and chin were built of metal that would have transitioned perfectly into the rest of his face, had it not been for the shinny silver and black color. The well-built support wrapped low on his cheeks, up the sides of his face to the plate just above his eyebrows, and down to another line of black on his neck. Most of the support was thin, but it thickened on the lower, middle part of his face where it composed his chin, and up to create his lower lip, which juxtaposed nicely with his natural upper one. 

The rest of his face was his own. Dozens of long pink scars slashed the skin from under Genji's eyes to right above the metal lining his jaw, and an angry burn was splattered against his left cheek.

Jesse thought he was adorable. The scars and the metal took nothing away from the beautiful shape of his face, and his eyes were nothing short of gorgeous. 

"Why are you staring?" asked Genji after a few moments of Jesse's piercing gaze.

"Already said it. I like lookin' at you."

Genji pulled out his phone, messed with it for a few seconds, and then thrusted the screen in Jesse's face to show him an image of a young adult.

' _Who's this twink?_ ' was Jesse's first thought, before he realized it was a young Genji.

The picture was old, presumably taken around a decade ago before Genji had been cyborgized. Genji looked about twenty, face youthful, hair horribly green, and choice in clothing more expensive looking than his current prosthetic limbs conbined.

Jesse wrinkled his nose. The only saving grace of the photograph was that Genji was bursting with personality, in a flamboyant pose with his arms raised and wide, and a mischievous expression that was reminiscent of a modern Genji in a good mood.

"Like my current face all you want, but it hardly compares to what I lost." Genji said.

"Not a fan." Jesse replied truthfully. "You kinda looked like a brat, and not in the gay way."

"Huh?"

"Darlin', you're a  _cyborg ninja_. I know I've already gone and embarrassed myself enough tonight with borderline, unwittin' sexual harassment, but your whole look is damn sexy."

One of Genji's eyebrows raised until it was nearly covered by the swell of metal covering his forehead, and his head tilted an inch to the side.

"Anyway, that ain't even the point." Jesse continued. "The point is I wouldn't ever say somethin' like what you thought I said, even if you really were horrible to look at. Cause that's cruel, and I like being around you. You're-- _mmmf_ "

Jesse was cut off as a hand grabbed his chin, pulling his face ninety degrees to the left.

Genji's bottom lip was cold and hard, but not unresponsive. His lips parted almost immediately, and after a quick second of initial shock Jesse's eyes slid shut as his head cocked without a second thought. His hat fell to the ground.

The hand on Jesse's chin moved to thread through Jesse's untidy hair, pulling him closer. Jesse let his own fingers fall to Genji's slim waist, not really thinking about what he was doing.

The feeling of lips and teeth and flickers of tongue were passionate, but slow and calculated as their kissing styles began to sync together. Jesse could feel himself pushing hot air into Genji's mouth with little pants.

Metal fingers dipping under the fabric of Jesse's shirt made Jesse's stomach flip, but also served as a reminder that although making out with Genji on the floor was undeniably erotic and exactly what Jesse had wanted, they should probably assess the situation.

Jesse pulled back sharply from the kiss with a pop, knowing the only way he could stop was cold turkey. He found Genji flushed and breathing hard, pressing a thumb against his own lips after a moment passed.

"Hold up." said Jesse, struggling to catch his breath.

Genji's eyes broke away from Jesse's gaze for just a moment, and flickered down to his mouth with sparkling interest.

"Just a minute ago you were spouting some seriously unhealthy personal outlooks." Jesse continued, forcing himself. "You sure, uh, this is good for you? I'm askin' because I think you know where I want this to go."

"Yes. No. Maybe."

"Not really a promising answer."

"Yes, I think it will be good for me." Genji replied, seemingly thoughtful. "I believe despite the issues you see with that particular aspect of my psyche, my emotional integrity is at a stable enough place for me to..."

Unable to help himself, Jesse leaned in and stole a kiss, sparking a flurry of lips held together by an electric pulse. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a wild fire.

Jesse pulled away to let Genji finish his sentence.

"...indulge myself," Genji continued, breath hitching, "but we should communicate something first." 

"What's that now?"

"I am not in love with you."

Jesse snickered.

"I ain't in love with you, neither." he agreed.

"Although I will stress that I enjoy your company and respect you deeply."

"Aren't you sweet."

"I'll never say it again. But am I communicating my wishes well?"

Jesse thought for a moment, and let his gaze fall to Genji's hips and the curve of his waist.

"Do you want this?" Jesse asked. "For more than just the ego stroke."

Genji's lips parted, and Jesse reminisced on the times they had been covering his own. He drifted towards them, without even noticing.

"It will pet my ego, but that is not my only motivation." Genji replied, leaning forward.

Like the last kiss, it was short, but heated. They pulled at each other's hair with heavy breath and Jesse felt his own body trembling under the heat and wonderful closeness. 

Jesse had forgotten how much he adored kissing. 

"How about this." Jesse started, pulling away with another pop, louder this time. "Whatever happens tonight will be without commitment or 'feelings', but with the upmost respectability, and then we can watch bowling."

"I think you make a compelling case."

"And I think I should probably pull you into a discussion about your self-image, as that might be the healthier thing to do. But I also think I'm just gonna kiss you again."

Genji sucked in a breath that Jesse wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been closing the distance between their mouths when it happened.

The mental of Genji's lower lip heated under Jesse's mouth. Jesse's brow bumped awkwardly into the swell of Genji's forehead plate, but he was far from giving a shit because Genji's kisses were hot and open-mouthed and exactly what he needed.

It was hot. It was really hot, the way their faces moved in tandem, the way their bodies melted together as much as was possible in the restrictive space.

Jesse kept one hand resting on Genji's torso, another on his waist, while Genji grabbed two handfuls of Jesse's hair. Their breathing was mutually heated, filled with short little " _mmhs_ " that had Jesse on fire.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." Jesse murmured against Genji's lips, nerves sparking.

Genji pulled back, and it was more than difficult for Jesse not to chase his mouth with his own.

"I apologize." said Genji, and Jesse didn't miss the darker pink of his upper lip.

"For?"

"That I must make absolute sure." Genji continued, anxiety present on his tongue. "You really, truly, find me pleasant to look-- _oh._ "

Jesse preemptive answered by guiding Genji's god-given hand to the erection threatening to unzip his restrictive jeans.

"That answer your question, doll?" Jesse replied, mixing butter into his response. "That's all from you."

Jesse let go of Genji's hand as he reconnected their mouths, not wanting to be pushy. But Genji's hand persisted, giving the bulge under the fabric a few short rubs before he pulled away from Jesse's mouth, face suddenly shifting. He started to squirm.

"You alright?" Jesse asked.

"I am experiencing technical difficulties." Genji answered as he got to his feet. The heated focus in his face began to disappear as he started to look uncomfortable, and Jesse didn't know if he was dealing with a psychical sensation that came with having half a robot body, or some kind of emotional thing.

"What's goin' on?" 

Genji looked down to his own pelvis.

"I need to remove some plates. I have been neglecting the fact that parts of my physical self are in need of more room, and now I am dangerously close to chafing." he explained sheepishly. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"Wait do you have a..."

"Unlike my dignity, it stayed intact."

Genji pressed a few buttons on his hips and began to shed chunks of metal.

"Look away." ordered Genji.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to become uncovered. Lend me some pants."

Jesse snickered at that.

"You're getting naked, asking me for clothes to cover yourself, just so that I can get you naked again in a few minutes?" said Jesse.

"It feels like we haven't been at it long enough to warrent you witnessing me unclothed."

"I don't give a damn, sweetheart. Strip for me."

Jesse watched, head tilted upwards and arms behind his head as Genji rolled his eyes, but stripped off the primary armored plate covering his chest and lower back, and the white strips of metal underneath.

It took a few minutes. Genji worked with care, but gracefully enough that Jesse could tell he'd done it a hundred times before.

"Are you satasfied?" Genji asked, as naked as he could be, dumping the metal into a pile.

Jesse's gaze started up and worked down. Besides the metal still lining his face and neck, and composing his left arm and shoulder, most of Genji's upper body was his own. His lean, muscular form was coated in deep pink scars, many of which Jesse had already seen. There were several small, now empty metal ports jammed into the exposed skin of his torso, each about the size of a nickel.

Jesse's eyes dropped lower. The natural flesh continued into his pelvis and stopped at his upper thighs, where they transitioned into his prosthetic legs.

Genji's cock was swollen and pink and pretty and Jesse tried not to spend too much time staring.

Genji's face was also pink, although not as dramatically.

"Must you stare?" Genji asked. 

Jesse got to his feet and reached for the man in front of him. When met with no resistance, he scooped Genji in his arms, settling on bridal style.

"And must you do ridiculous things?" Genji complained, but Jesse could hear the giggle hiding under his tone. 

The metal backs of Genji's knees were sharp, but his back was warm and the way he bounced just a bit in Jesse's arms as they traveled towards the bed was downright adorable.

"There you go, princess." Jesse said as he deposited Genji on the mattress. Genji repositioned the tubes exiting the back of his head over his shoulder, presumably for comfort.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one with only a twin." Genji replied, stretching out his pretty self on the bed and Jesse sucked in a breath.

Jesse slung a leg over Genji, coming to rest on top of his companion, with a hand on either side of Genji's head. He was interrupted on his way to another kiss.

"Can you set an alarm for three hours from now?" asked Genji. 

"Yeah, why?" Jesse complied, pulling out his phone to complete the task.

"I can only be without my supports for a limited amount of time."

"I'll try to make it worth your while then."

That time, nothing got in Jesse's way when he pressed forwards. Genji's mouth met his halfway, lips already parted. Jesse pushed a knee between Genji's legs, and felt the cock that had parity softened when its owner had been carried start to harden once again. 

The kiss was hungrier than Jesse had intended, the smacking sound of lips sliding together loud and lovely to hear. Months and months of sexual frustration begin to subside as Genji ran his hands up and down Jesse's torso and hips, squeezing at appropriate times and locations.

"You are very well built." Genji murmered as he slid a hand in Jesse's back pocket.

"I could say the same thing about you, but with double the meaning."

Genji pulled down on the back of Jesse's neck.

"That's not as clever as you think it is." he said, hot and low in Jesse's mouth. Jesse's hands trembled as they held his weight.

"I ain't as clever as I think I am in general." Jesse mumbled back. "Never stopped me before."

Genji's flesh hand found its way under Jesse's shirt, and Jesse helped him unbutton the thing.

Genji's eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was shallow through his parted lips. Jesse couldn't believe this man thought of himself as anything less than a work of art.

The burning in Jesse's pants was quickly becoming harder to ignore. Genji's eyes flickered down to the stretched fabric, and when their lips met again, Jesse felt a hand pulling at his zipper.

His jeans were pushed down. Not all the way, but low enough on his butt that it didn't hurt anymore. Genji rubbed the newly exposed skin of Jesse's hips.

Genji's mouth was tasteless. Jesse wasn't surprised, considering the man didn't ingest food orally, or do much with his mouth but talk in the first place. But what his lips didn't lack was experience, and as Genji choreographed their mouths and teeth and tongues together, pausing to switch up the rhythms at the right time and catching lips between teeth so well, Jesse was reminded of just how long it had been since he had someone, pressed up close and hands so delightfully roaming.

"God, you're fun to kiss." Jesse muttered.

"So are you. Your mouth seems very interested."

Hands slid Jesse's pants further down, one flesh and one metal. Jesse positioned himself to work them off all the way. 

"Still feels as if I am undeniably more uncovered." Genji said as Jesse returned to his previous position.

McCree took the hint, stripping off his flannel in one fluid motion before leaning back over to press their bare chests together, and his mouth to Genji's neck.

It was fucking heaven. Genji's breathing was ragged and his tiny waist was so inviting to squeeze, and the little noises he made when Jesse ran his teeth over a sensitive spot weren't exactly making his underwear dry. And when Genji flipped them over to be on top, Jesse found out just how grabbable the ass he'd wanted to pinch since day one was.

"This is a bit strange." Genji said in a hot little breath into Jesse's lips, never letting their mouths truly part.

"Why?"

"I've known your face so long. I never thought I would see it so close"

"I hope you ain't complainin'."

"On the contrary."

One of Genji's metallic legs came to rest between Jesse's, pleasantly riding up his boxers. Genji's cock was pressing into his stomach, leaking out liquid over Jesse's abdomen.

Besides the intense arousal, Genji's hot mouth on his collar bone and warm hand teasing him through his boxers had Jesse feeling something else he couldn't describe. Intimate?

When Jesse wrapped his arms low on Genji's back in an affectionate gesture, Genji voiced the feeling.

"I feel...safe." said Genji, pulling back for a moment of eye contact before fiddling with Jesse's waistband in an increasingly teasing manor.

"Would hope so. But do tell me if at any point you need to slow down and talk about some of those red flags you were dropping earlier."

In a frustrated response, Genji lifted Jesse's hips and pushed his boxers down. Jesse squirmed the rest of the way out of the material, discarding them with his other clothes. 

"Distract me with my emotional issues later, when the object of my attention isn't so captivating." Genji followed, running a finger up and down Jesse's cock.

"Oh trust me, it's takin' all my will to get myself to do the right thing."

"So be it. I still apologize for the sappiness." Genji followed.

"Don't you dare. But stop teasin', or I'm gonna have to pin you down."

Just at that, Genji's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened, letting out a downright dirty sound.

"Been that long, huh?" asked Jesse, eyebrows raised with amusement. 

"I could say the same to you." Genji replied, sharpening his gaze and running the fingers of his left hand up Jesse's shaft, thumbing over the bead of liquid at the top. Jesse gasped at the simple tease, proving Genji's point.

"Get on your back for me, doll." Jesse requested.

Rolling his eyes along with his body, Genji complied.

Jesse hadn't properly prepared himself for the sight of Genji, naked and fully erect, a patch on his stomach glistening with precome.

It was a lovely sight.

"Look at you." Jesse mummbled as he pressed a kiss against Genji's warm chest, and then another a bit lower, working his way down.

"Shush." Genji pleaded.

"Gorgeous thing." repeated Jesse, before dipping his head and taking Genji in his mouth.

"I'll take your word for-- _oh_."

Jesse grinned against Genji's cock and flattened his tongue, running it slowly from base to head, more of a tease than anything else.

Genji's well-trimmed pubes smelled like soap and his cock was silky against Jesse's mouth.

"Gorgeous." Jesse repeated, puling up an inch to say the words and ghost his tongue over the head of Genji's dick.

"You should see yourself." replied Genji, splaying his legs and wrapping his hands tight through Jesse's hair.

Jesse brought his head down to fill his mouth, this time taking Genji in all the way to pleasure him properly.

Genji sighed, loud and low and Jesse smirked as his ego was stroked. Jesse pushed his hands up to pet at Genji's abdomen and torso, and reveled at how Genji's form began to quiver.

"Forgive me." Genji rambled, in shaky little breaths. "I have not been visited by anything but my own hand in...I had forgotten how good..."

Jesse groaned at the thought of Genji biting his lip, stoking himself in the confines of his own room.

"Jesus fucking christ, you're gettin' me off." said Jesse, with his mouth full.

Jesse increased the speed, and purred when he felt the Genji's hips beginning to rock, aiding the slide. Jesse continued to trace up Genji's belly and hips and waist with his hands, and felt his companion's back arch under the contact.

"Your mouth is like velvet." Genji said.

Jesse had thought his own dick had been aching before, but now he was harder than he had been in months, dripping all over his sheets and so thirsty for contact.

A few more thrusts into Jesse's mouth went by, progressively deeper. When Genji's cock hit the back of Jesse's throat, Genji groaned, loud and beautiful and spanning half an octave.

Jesse reached under to Genji splayed legs to tease a finger press into his entrance.

"Gah!" Genji yelped, with a jump that Jesse took as a sign to pull away and look up.

Woops.

"Oh, sorry. You alright?" Jesse asked, trying to assess the unexpected reaction. 

"Yes. I apologize. No one's fingers have ever grazed me there."

Jesse raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You ain't about to tell me you're a top, are you?" he asked. "I mean, I can work with that, just not expectin'-"

"I am neither."

"What?"

"I have never done this before. With another man." Genji stated as coldly as he did information for his mission reports.

If Jesse had taken a sip of coffee before Genji had uttered those words. Genji's crotch would be covered in even more burns.

McCree settled for snickering instead, more out of shock than hilarity.

"Believe it or not, I did not think to warn you." Genji continued, second half of his sentence distorting as he started to chuckle along with Jesse.

"Nah, I shoulda asked. You are, huh, attracted to men, though, right?" Jesse asked, momentarily worried that Genji had only been able to keep an erection with the power of extreme loneliness.

"I have felt sexually intrigued by women, men, the sound of blades scraping between my knuckles, and who knows what else the future will hold."

Jesse snorted.

"How should we do this?" Genji followed.

In one swift and calculated motion, Jesse grabbed Genji by the shoulders and rolled them over, claiming his place on top.

"We got lottsa options, sugar. I can always just suck you off, if you want." answered Jesse. Genji's eyes darkened.

"Let me rephrase my question." Genji replied. "How would you like to do this, Jesse?"

"Depends on if you're up for new things."

Genji chucked as he read between the lines.

"I will try. But you will be in my debt." Genji offered, his legs falling open.

Jesse gulped.

He repositioned himself with his left hand on Genji's left hip, and his right--

"You're not going to ask for what you owe me before you comply?" asked Genji, voice full of amusement.

"What do I owe you, Genji?" Jesse asked back. He hadn't realized Genji had something specific in mind.

"Take me into your mouth again. To completion. At a later time."

Jesse's stomach tightened as he processed the implications, the implications of _later_. He reached under his bed, pulled out a small bottle of lubricant and spread some on his hand.

"Oh, I will suck that pretty cock anytime you want, sweetheart." Jesse groaned, pushing a finger between Genji's legs.

This time, Jesse was met with no jump of shock. He did, however, catch the little wince on Genji's face as his knuckle invaded the rim of tight muscle.

"Tell me if you gotta back out, alright? No shame in that." Jesse offered as he worked in a second finger.

"Trust me when I say I have experienced far more uncomfortable sensations."

"Shit, I'll give you that."

Genji's face was...expressive as Jesse worked to stretch him out. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he didn't seem to really like the process, either. One of Genji's eyes closed, while the other stayed open with a raised eyebrow.

"I ain't really sure how to ask this," started Jesse, "but do you got all your organs and glands?"

"To my knowledge, yes, expect part of my digestive track. Is this what you wish to discuss?"

"You got a prostate?"

Genji answered not with words, but with a sharp little " _oooh_ " as his eyes shot open, when Jesse's finger tips touched in the right direction.

"You alright?" Jesse asked, pulling his fingers back an inch in hesitation, not sure how to read the noise.

"How did you do that?" Genji asked back. His eyes widened further with the question, and he ordered, "Do it again." 

Jesse pressed again in the same direction and again, Genji yelped. His body reacted, too, with his well-defined core tightening and his back cupping as it arched.

"Pretty sound." Jesse said, shivering with the knowledge that the yelps were of pleasure.

At the promise of more little noises, Jesse began to finger him properly, and pressed his face into Genji's torso to lay down open mouthed kisses and drink in his scent.

Everytime Jesse's fingers hit home, Genji let out a noise that Jesse could feel echo in both their chests. 

"I'm twenty-nine years old." said Genji.

"That's...neat."

"I've lived for nearly three decades without-- _ooh_ \--knowing what it felt like to be touched up--"

Genji swore loudly in a language Jesse didn't know. Swedish, probably.

"You must teach me to do this to myself." Genji said.

"Oh, thought you'd never ask."

Adding one last finger, Jesse shimmied up to capture Genji's mouth under his own.

Genji's smooth kissing style had been ditched for something sloppy and full of teeth, but as Genji moaned, sharp and loud, into Jesse's mouth, McCree found he didn't mind at all.

As he pulled away, Jesse formulated the perfect flirtatious remark to capture the erotic nature of the situation. Genji was nothing short of classy and Jesse was known for his way with words.

"You're so fucking hot." he articulated.

"Arigato."

"Wanna fuck you so bad." 

"What--what is stopping you?"

Jesse hummed, louder than he would have liked to admit, and took the hint. He slid his fingers out.

Jesse reached under his bed once more to grab a condom, ignoring the pinch Genji landed on his ass and the childish giggle that followed. He noticed Genji staring uncertainly as he rolled the rubber down himself and spread copious amounts of far-from-warm lubricant.

"What?" asked Jesse, feeling the smirk under his words.

"Do I get on my stomache...?" Genji replied, sheepish. 

"You know you don't have to face away from me, right?"

Genji's gaze flickered away to the side.

"I don't know a lot about the...act." he admitted.

"Have you never seen any, well," Jesse replied, "any tutorials?" 

"I once fell asleep during a showing of Brokeback Mountain."

Jesse scoffed, and Genji's smile melted some of the tension.

"Nah. Stay on your back." Jesse started, bringing back the original topic. "As much as I wanna see you bent over, I'd like to see your face more."

Genji paused.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Jesse heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"Absolutly."

Jesse let himself fall against Genji's body, leaving a few inches of space between them.

Genji winced once as Jesse pressed into him, not with his fingers this time. Jesse's fingers had loosened him quite a bit, but Jesse kept it in mind that Genji had never had anything of a significant size up his ass before.

"You alright?" Jesse asked, struggling not to push in too quickly and pound him until neither of them could walk straight.

Genji nodded and Jesse himself the rest of the way in.

"Fuck." Jesse groaned. Not even moving, just being fitted had pleasure buzzing through his midsection. Genji was snug. A little too snug, but the sensation was still very welcome.

"I request that you give me a moment." Genji said, wincing again as his internal muscles slowly softened.

"All the time in the world, doll, I'm in no rush."

Genji brought a hand to the back of Jesse's neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

"I'll admit, this is not how I thought my day would end." said Genji as he pulled away, audibly on the edge of a giggle. 

"Me neither. Can't say I'm disappointing though, pumpkin."

Genji smirked.

"And why would that be?" he asked, little shit that he was. Jesse's breath hitched.

"You're giving me weeks a' material." Jesse replied, and he added a little rock to his hips. When met with no resistance, he added another, and another. 

It was still painfully slow.

"What does that mean?" Genji asked, putting on a goddamn matinee of playing dumb.

Jesse buried his face in Genji's neck, sucking and biting to distract himself from the desire to deepen his thrusts too quickly.

"You know what I'm gettin' at, honey. You ain't fooling no one with that act."

Genji whimpered, mockingly so. Jesse could tell that Genji knew how to be sexy, although Jesse could also tell his companion wasn't operating to his full potential of confidence. But that was a thought for another day.

Unable to help himself, Jesse's rocks turned into full thrusts with a flurry of motion. He was still as slow as he could manage, but now with a consistent rhythm and enough movement for the act to colloquially be called _sex_.

Jesse groaned at the new sensation, overwhelmed with body heat and intimacy and dopamine and the perfect grip of Genji's inner walls around his cock. Genji's arms ran up his shoulders and down his sides, tempting him to get closer.

Genji let out a similar, but louder yelp to before as Jesse found his prostate again. 

Jesse shifted his hips to aim for the spot and Genji's exhales turned into sharp little moans and sighs. Genji's dark, metallic legs pushed in an inch until they were hugging Jesse's sides. Jesse kept his left hand against the mattress for balance, but moved his right to feel Genji's thighs, fingering over the seam of skin on metal for a moment before grabbing his hip. Jesse could feel the shift as Genji started to help out, the tiniest shift in his hips to aid Jesse with smoother slides, like he had done for oral. But deeper, more intense.

"I was thinkin' about you when you texted." Jesse groaned, hot against Genji's left ear.

"You were not."

"Yes I was. Thinkin' a' bending you right over a table--"

Genji squirmed, tightening himself around Jesse's dick for a moment.  

"--One a' those tables with the off-white lace, ya know? And fuckin' you senseless."

"This is the only time when I will say it." Genji gasped. "But I love your voice."

Jesse grinned.

"Do you, now?" he said, purposefully drawling out the drawl.

"For once I am not opposed to you wording all of your thoughts."

When Jesse pulled his head up from Genji's neck, he realized he was missing a show.

Genji's mouth had fallen open, and his bottom lip quivered at each apex of Jesse's thrusts. His eyes were squeezed shut, and the skin underneath his eyes and across the bridge of his nose was painted with pink flush. Jesse studied his face intently, trying to store the image of such obvious arousal for later as their bodies moved together.

Jessse hadn't expected him to be so loud. He wasn't ear-piercing, but the sound were definitely adding to the production.

"I could come to the symphony you're makin' alone." Jesse admitted.

Genji's eyes flickered open. His gaze rose to meet Jesse's, looking up with his mouth still undone. 

Jesse knew Genji's eyes so well, the pretty shape, the familiar Epicanthic fold that he'd seen a thousand times before in a few hundred scenarios, from desperate combat to childlike delight at a bad joke. 

Currently thought, the way Genji's eyes looked right now, half-lidded and piercing, was his favorite.

"Tight little thing." Jesse huffed as he pressed his hips forward. "Goddamn, you feel sweet on my cock."

Jesse pulled up his torso a few more inches to catch a glimpse of the arch in Genji's back, the flexing of his abdominal muscles, and the fluids he was spilling on those abdominal muscles as Jesse slammed in and out.

"Look sweet, too." Jesse followed.

"Details." Genji begged, in a hot breath that warmed Jesse's face.

It was difficult to talk, but Jesse couldn't say no to that. 

"Love the way your body moves." Jesse started. "Love your hips. You got a tiny waist, doll."

" _More_."

"Goddamn. Love what your legs are doing. I know they ain't yours but you sure know how to spread 'em."

Genji's knees trembled.

"Love your face." Jesse followed. "You got sexy eyes."

Genji's gaze lowered, presumably in self-consciousness, but his grip on Jesse's shoulder's tightened, and McCree hardly took that as protest.

"You're like-- _uuh_ \--you're a sculpture." Genji sputtered, running a hand up Jesse's stomach.

"Your mouth is so pretty, sweetheart. So expressive."

"I like when you call me names." 

"Oh?"

"Not just now but-- _mmmh_ \--always. It makes me-- _ooh_ \--feel loved."

Genji's comment was surprising sweet, and Jesse's heart probably would have melted if he wasn't so close and Genji wasn't now mumbling low in Japanese.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Jesse.

"I'm about to..I'm about to--" Genji answered, interrupting himself with a loud, open-mouthed moan that Jesse didn't care if the neighbors could hear.

"Fucking christ. Come for me, Genji."

Jesse worked a hand between the two of them, finding his way to Genji's cock and stroking the head with his thumb.

Genji's hands came to rest on the wall behind his own head, exaggerating the quivering curve of his back. His hips pressed forwards, and his legs trembled as he yelped out a sinful sound, and spilled onto himself, white lines streaking over muscles and scars and that was it, Jesse wasn't lasting another second.

"Darlin', sugar, baby doll--"

Jesse wasn't sure what exactly he mumbled, pet names turning into curses as his midsection was overcome with pleasure. The heat that had been pooling in his lower abdomin since even before Genji had texted came to a peak, and Jesse pressed his face into Genji's neck as his hips convulsed to completion. Genji's flesh hand stroked Jesse's hair as he came.

He laid there, in a tired heap of accomplishment, and probably would have stayed there forever if Genji hadn't said--

"You are heavy."

Jesse snickered and slowly pulled out, rolling off of Genji when he was finished. He pulled the condom off, tossing it in a garbage can next to his bed that he would probably burn later. He reached under his mattress a final time to pull out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Americans!" Genji snickered as Jesse lit the thing, and clapped his hands with delight at the novelty.

"You need a towel?" Jesse asked, eyeing the strips of white on Genji's stomach that were probably chilling fast.

"Tanomu yo."

Jesse sprung up to grab Genji a hand towel, muscles aching but new energy bubbling underneath. When he returned, he found Genji sprawled out like a king, with a look of bliss on his pretty face. 

Jesse took a step forwards, realizing he wasn't sure what to do. Genji looked downright adorable pressed against the mattress, but Jesse wasn't sure how he'd take to being snuggled. Casual sex wasn't exactly something McCree thought of as socially excepted, but it was still more heard of then causal affection. Jesse momentarily wished they lived in one of those weird European countries where straight men kissed each other and everyone wore shoes made of a fine Swiss cheese.

"Bowling?" Jesse offered, knowing he had a stupid smile on his face. He tossed Genji the towel.

"I am still not in love with you." Genji replied, getting to work cleaning his belly.

Jesse snickered, half from surprise. He wasn't sure where the comment had come from.

"But would you take it the wrong way if I said I would like to be touched?" Genji followed.

"Course not. I don't gotta be your boyfriend to do that."

Genji looked relieved, scooting over for Jesse to join him on the bed. At his first opportunity, Genji curled into Jesse's chest, placing a hand to rest over his peck in a gesture so soft and sweet and Jesse nearly ' _aww_ 'ed. Jesse draped an arm over Genji's side as soft black hair tickled his neck. The coldish metal of Genji's arms and legs was welcome after physical exertion.

"Can we talk about what just happened?" Genji asked, and Jesse swore he could hear a chuckle under his tongue.

"What about it?"

"How fun it was."

"Jesus fucking christ, it was fun."

Jesse joined Genji in a giggle.

"Seriously though," Jesse continued, blowing out a drawl of smoke, "You are a fuckin' treat."

" _Hmmm_. You flatter me so."

"Well, you earned it after that. I ain't really one to hand out metals to people just for being gorgeous, but if I did, you'd be first in line."

Genji snickered, and then sighed.

"I am thankful for your strange taste." he said.

"Strange? 'Scuse me, sweetheart. Take the compliment. You're a pretty thing. Blast to be around, too, but that's not what we're discussing right now."

Genji still didn't seem convinced.

"You've maybe started to persuade me that I'm not some monstrosity, but I still believe, rationally I think, that I am far from conventional appeal." Genji replied.

"I'll hold you to that."

Jesse momentarily left the bed to rummage for his pants, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"What are you doing?" Genji asked as Jesse sat down on the side of the bed, and sent the message "do you think agent shimada is hot?" to all of his coworkers.

Well, not all of them. Reyes was skipped because Reyes didn't give a shit about _following plans_ , as well as Angela, who Jesse knew Genji was sweet for, because he didn't want to embarrass the man. Also, Moira remained unchecked because Moira fucking sucked.

"Askin' around." answered Jesse as Genji read over his shoulder.

"No!"

Genji grinned fiercely as he tried to pin Jesse's larger form against the mattress.

They wrestled for a minute or two, naked and grinning and full of post-orgasm endorphins before Genij came to rest once again against Jesse's chest. Genji's eyes closed sleepily and Jesse pressed a kiss against the top of his head, realizing that Genji just wanted to be loved, like everybody else.

"You are so kind to me." Genji said. 

"You make it pretty easy." Jesse replied, and Genji purred.

Free hand carding through Genji's hair, Jesse snubbed out his cigarette and reached for his phone, which had been buzzing with a few responses to his 'is Genji hot' question.

"Let me see." Genji ordered. Jesse tilted the screen.

**> From** **Ana**  
I'm not really into anime boys, but I suppose he has nice cheekbones.

**> From Morrison**  
You listen here, son, and you listen good. It's bad enough that I have to live right next to you, and that the walls dividing us are thinner than my patience for your antics, and I'm not even going to mention what I've unwillingly heard you doing to Shimada for the past hour. But if you EVER text me again, I will blow your fucking head off, do you understand me?

**> From** **Morrison**  
How did you get this number? Did Amari give it to you? When I find out, it's gonna be both your asses on the line, and that Shimada who can't keep his trap shut. Do I make myself clear? 

**> From** **Reinhardt**    
GENGJI IS BEUATIFUL!!!!

Genji fell back onto the bed in laughter, twisting the sheets.

"Well, there you have it." Jesse grinned. "You're pretty."

"That hardly proved anything."

Jesse's phone buzzed again. Jack had texted him a picture of a blueprint plan for smashing Jesse's quarters with a wrecking ball, complete with a little doodle person in a Stetson screaming as the ceiling collapsed onto him.

"I want to watch a movie." Genji said, distracting Jesse from his death threats.

"Don't suppose I could talk you into somethin' by Terintino?" 

"I want to watch Pixar. Show me another Pixar movie. I want to see American animation."

Jesse sighed but complied with a smile.

"You're not going to start crying and spend the next week hating the violent nature of your job to the point where it becomes minorly self-destructive again, right?" Jesse asked, recalling the Finding Nemo incident as he turned on a monitor.

"I will make no promises."

Jesse thought back to the miscommunication that had led Genji here in the first place as he traveled back towards the bed, waiting for the movie to buffer.

"Hey, Genji." he said.

"Yes?"

"You're a good guy, and I really hope you work out all your shit."

Genji was silent for a moment before responding.

"Thank you, Jesse." he replied, tone more serious.

"And I really think you will." Jesse rambled. "You're gonna come to terms with who you are, everything will sorta work out with your family, you'll go live for a while in the mountains with a pacifistic, robot Ghandi who'll teach you how to love yourself, and then you'll marry Angela and--"

"Robot what?" Genji giggled.

"I don't fuckin' know."

Jesse followed Genji under the sheets, snuggling him under the covers. Jesse sat with Genji's head pressed against his shoulder and arms against his sides. It was lovely.

"Thank you for fuckin' we wild and followin' it up so sweetly." Jesse said.

"Anytime, cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> pls hwlp i watched naked lunch twice this week and now I haven't slept in a year.


End file.
